


Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

by hanarobi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarobi/pseuds/hanarobi





	Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

"I DID IT!!! IDIDITIDIDITIDIDIT!!!"

Dom winces and holds the phone away from his ear. Billy turns at the sound of the high-pitched screeching coming from Dom's cell. He lifts his eyebrows in question but it is only a formality. He would know that pitch anywhere.

"Hey, baby." Dom is quiet, amused, and deaf.

"It was GREAT!!! The whole thing rocked!!! I DID ITTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!"

Dom grins widely; ignoring Billy's smirk, and wiggles his butt deeper into the first-class cushions, pulling the blanket further over his shoulders. He is so exhausted by this point that very little in the world has a chance of keeping him awake for more than the next few minutes. Fortunately, he is talking to the one thing that will. His Elijah is happy, over-the-top happy. And to get to share this with him, even if only by phone while flying over the Atlantic ocean, is too sweet, too important, to let a little thing like exhaustion take it away from him.

"Tell me, baby, tell me everything."

As Billy snores, his head resting on Dom's shoulder, Dom listens to incoherent babbling, shouts to him from the cast as they make their way to some restaurant, the sound of Elijah sucking furiously on cigarettes, every little detail of what went well and how, oh god, they almost totally fucked up this one part, but then, he adlibbed this one thing, and it was really funny, and Oh, God, Dom, I IMPROVISED!!! On live TV!! AND IT WORKED!!!

Elijah's timing is perfect even now, an hour or more after the show is over, because every time, just when Dom is about to nod off in spite of himself, Elijah will shriek about something else he had forgotten to tell Dom and jerk him back to full awareness.

Finally, Elijah winds down. Dom suspects that the food has arrived. He knows his boy and Elijah will not have eaten all day because of nerves and will now be ravenous. He tells him how proud he is of him, how much he loves him , how he can't wait to see him. Then suddenly, all the background noise fades away and the phone is quiet. All he hears is Elijah's breathing.

"Dom? You still there? I've moved to the coat room."

"Course I'm here. I am on a plane. Where would I go?"

"No, I mean, ya still with me? Still awake? Haven't chewed your arm off in boredom listening to me go on and on?"

"Wasn't the least bit bored. You know that. I love hearing you this excited. Just wish, you know…"

"Yeah, me too."

"Duty calls, man. Gotta do what ya gotta do."

"Wanted you here for this. It was the only thing missing. You."

"I know, baby. But I'll be there soon and you can tell me all about it all over again. Deal?"

"Deal. Thanks for listening, just now. I just had to share it, you know?"

"I wanted to hear it. To get to share it with you, even in this way. I'm so fuckin' proud of you. God, I wish I were there right now."

"Really, why? What would you do if you were here?" The invitation is strong. Very tempting.

"Can't baby. You need to go eat before you plummet off that high of yours and Billy's drooling all over my arm. Don't really have a free hand at the moment and, not to get too graphic here, but if I talk to you much longer, really goin' need that free hand."

"Want you. Oh, god. I want you so much right now."

"Be there, soon, baby, and then, oh god, I am going to fuck you so hard and for so long and in ways you have never imagined…"

Dom hears a snort at that point. He's a little offended. Elijah is laughing at his seduction.

"Sblomie, get real. I live on the computer, remember? I've not only imagined it, I've seen the photos."

"Fine. You come up with the ideas. I'll put them into practice."

"Oh, god."

"Love you, Lij. Now go eat your dinner."

"I'll pick you and Billy up at the airport, kay?"

"Okay. And Lij?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. And I'm really, really happy for you right now."

"Thanks, dude. I love you, too."

"Night."

"See you soon. Sleep well, okay?"

"Love you so much."

"So much."

Elijah turns off his phone. Dom stares for just a few seconds at the phone and its impersonal dial tone, then turns it off. He's asleep, his cheek resting on the top of Billy's head, within seconds.

******

From the look of Elijah's eyes when he meets Dom and Billy at the airport, Dom knows without a doubt that Elijah never made it to bed last night. He's still bouncing, still high from last night, but there are the unmistakable signs of exhaustion. Signs that they all got to know too well from New Zealand. Youth, innate energy, and the strength of that amazing will of his, will only tide him over for so long and then comes the crash. That's okay with Dom. He could stand another 12 to 36 hours of sleep himself. Except they have tickets to the Knicks game tonight. A publicity event. They have to attend. For some reason, NL is convinced that the American public wants to see the Hobbits at a basketball game. Considering that Sean is the only one who even knows the rules, it's a bit lame, but by now it's a tradition, so off the Hobbits go. Still, there's enough time for a meal, one amazing fuck, and a nap.

Elijah is exuberant. His hug almost knocks Billy over. Dom knows better and is braced. The hug is hard and tight. And lasts just a little too long if anyone were watching but no one seems to be the least bit interested. Ah, New York. Dom loves New York.

Billy is staying with an old friend from Glasgow that recently moved to New York. The taxi drops him off and then drops Dom and Elijah off at the new apartment. Dom forgets to think about what it means that Hannah is related to Elijah and so forgets to be braced for her hug. He staggers just a bit before managing to hold the armful of Hannah who has jumped into his arms.

"God, you are so sexy! Those pictures!" She is chewing on his ear, making growling noises. Elijah pokes her in the ribs as he walks past the two of them, carrying Dom's duffel.

"Down, bitch. He's taken."

Hannah giggles and sticks her tongue out at her brother, sliding out of Dom's arms. "Mom says you're supposed to share."

"I doubt she meant my boyfriend."

"Yah. Probably not what she had in mind when she was telling us how important sharing is when we were kids."

Elijah just gives her a sneer and lights up a cigarette. He rolls his eyes when Hannah swipes it away from him and walks off, smoking it. "Fine, " he calls after her. You can have that fag. I'd rather have this one anyway."

"Not British, you poor delusional little boy." Hannah disappears into her room and shuts the door. "Welcome back, Dom!" is heard through the closed door.

And finally, they are alone. And the kissing, finally, can start. And, oh god, they've been wanting this. It isn't that they've been apart that long, just that there is so much going on, so many emotions. They need to reconnect so badly.

Their faces are icy cold just from the brief moments getting from taxi to building. It's turning into a fucking blizzard out there. And what the fuck is up with the wind? Elijah think they might as well just pack it in and go live in Wyoming if it is going to be this ugly. But Dom is licking him, that long tongue lapping at his lips, licking him under the chin, then seizing his mouth and invading it, bruising his lips, tasting him, devouring him, owning him.

They are stumbling backward, yanking at clothes. Stupid sweaters. Break apart just long enough to rip the evil things over their heads, pulling at each other, rushing and slowing things down in the most truly unbearable fashion. Then back together, mouths twisting, sucking, and biting. Elijah has his hands around Dom's head, holding him tight, Dom's hands are unbuckling Elijah's belt, unfastening the snap, tugging at the zipper. Then hands are on chests, then wrapped around torsos, fingers digging into backs, hands sliding to asses, hands fisting hair, and the bedroom is only a couple of feet away by this point, and, oh, fuck yeah, the sex is going to be mind-blowing. Elijah is going to fuck Dom, then have Dom fuck him, then they are going to fuck each other, and through out all of this there will be sucking, there will be fingering, there will be pumping, and fondling, and licking, and biting, and, sweet, sweet shiverings.

"Guys, you ready? Oh, god….!" And Hannah's voice cuts through all of it and they freeze. She's standing there is a cheery red sweater; little reindeer dancing across the front of it; she has on a wooly hat and big fuzzy mittens. She has on boots. Clearly, she is intending to go somewhere. And apparently she thinks that they are going to go with her.

Dom grabs his shirt that had almost fallen off his body and hastens to do up some of the buttons. Elijah just glares at his sister, not caring that his shirt is nowhere to be found and that his jeans are mostly unzipped.

"Busy now. Bye!" And he shoves Dom the rest of the way into their room and shuts the door in Hannah's face. He resumes his feast of Domflesh immediately; already at work undoing the buttons that Dom had just finished refastening. He is steadfastly ignoring the banging on the door. Dom, however, is concerned.

"What's she want, anyway?"

"Tree. Ignore her."

"Tree?"

"Christmas tree. So not important."

"Elijah Jordan Wood! You promised!"

"Sounds important."

"Really, not. Trust me."

Suddenly, the bedroom door is thrown open. Dom shrieks like a Victorian virgin before he thinks not to. Both Elijah and Hannah give him a startled stare for the briefest of moments before turning their attention fully to each other.

"I cannot believe you would just walk into my bedroom like that!"

"Our bedroom," Dom interjects but is totally ignored.

"You promised. You said as soon as Dom got here we would go get a tree."

"It can wait!"

"No. It can't. Because you have to go back out tonight to that stupid game and there isn't that much time to get it decorated before then. We have to go now if we are going to do this at all!"

"Dom just got here. He's tired! He might like to grab a nap, you know?!"

"Oh, like you guys were even thinking about sleeping. You just want to fuck him and you know it! I cannot believe how utterly selfish you're being. You guys fuck ALL the TIME but this is the only time we can get a tree!"

"That is so not true."

Dom isn't really following all of this so he isn't sure if Elijah is denying that they fucked all the time or that this is the only time to get a tree. But, if it were the only time to get a tree, then they have to go, didn't they? Because obviously this was really important to Hannah and apparently Elijah had promised, and you can't go back on promises, and really, as difficult as it would be, they really could wait to devour each other's bodies, if they really, absolutely had to. Maybe.

"Lij," he begins, just a way of opening the dialogue.

"No. No fuckin' way. You are not going to take her side. Not this time."

Hannah crosses her arms and glares at her brother. "One, don't tell Dom what to do. If he wants to agree with me, he fuckin' well gets to agree with me. And two, you promised." And then, suddenly, her eyes are a bit red. "Why are you ruining this? It's supposed to be fun, special, you know? Our tree for our apartment."

On a scale of one to ten, Dom would give this bit of emotional manipulation no higher than a six. Too transparent. But apparently Hannah knows Elijah really well, because…

"Our apartment." And he says it with his eyes closed. Hannah has been living in New York, on her own, for a year and a half. But this was Elijah's first time to have a place that was his, that he had decided on for himself, that he had moved to as his place. Studio housing, regardless of how nice or how long you lived there, just isn't quite the same.

He looks at his sister. "Let's go get 'our' tree."

"Thank you!" she squeals and hugs him hard. "God, put some clothes on, would you? And hurry up, I'm ready to go." And with that, she practically skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"I wonder if she realizes that all our clothes are out in the living room?" They jerk as the door is flung open and a assortment of sweaters, shirts, coats, and gloves are thrown at them before the door slams shut a second time. "Guess she figured that one out."

"Smart girl, our Hannah."

"Yeah, isn't she just?" Elijah turns and faces Dom, taking him into his arms and laying his head against Dom's chest. "I'm sorry, love. But I did promise. Just wasn't thinking."

"We can wait."

"Yeah, we're good at that, aren't we? Lots of practice."

"Yeah." And he kisses the top of Elijah's head, secretly delighting in the longer length. As much as he understands Elijah's need to get away from the kitten hair image, he really, really misses it. This seems a lovely compromise and he runs his lips through it, chewing absently on the ends of Elijah's hair.

"Gross, man. That's icky!" Elijah pulls away from him and wipes at his scalp. "Ewww….spit in hair. So not into that."

"Shut up and toss me my shirt and jumper. If you're not going to fuck me, I need to get dressed. I'm freezing here."

Elijah holds out the garments, just beyond Dom's reach. "Say 'sweater', Sblom. You can do this. Sweeeeeaaaatttttt------tttteeeerrrr."

"Not really planning on sweating, though, am I, so I am 'not' going to call it that."

"Planning on jumping?"

"Yah. Your ass as soon as we get back."

"Oh, good answer," Elijah purrs and hands over the warm, wooly garment typically worn only in the winter, whatever name it goes by.

"Guys! Come on! The weather's getting bad. Let's go before it gets worse!"

"So, who's going to tell her she is sounding more and more like your mom every day."

"Oooh," Elijah has a look of evil gloating in his eyes. "Let me, please, please, let me!"  
"Have it, mate. I prefer to live."

Laughing at her, they gather her up and went off to select their first ever New York Christmas tree.

******

 

They actually managed a short nap, after the tree was decorated and before they had to leave for the game. They didn't even pretend to have the energy for sex. The most that was said was "Are we really choosing a nap over fucking?" But Elijah was already sound asleep and so didn't answer Dom's question, which, really, answered Dom's question.

Hannah woke them up in time for a shower, a grilled cheese sandwich, and a can of soup. Dom suspected the two younger Wood children would eventually die of malnutrition if left on their own long enough. He planned tomorrow's grocery list in his mind as he ate some sort of rubbery bright red tomato soup. Fresh produce was first on the list.

The game was fine. The beer was free. Elijah gushed on about how much fun it was to do live performance and even had a brief but very serious talk with Billy about really going ahead and trying the theatre thing. Dom and Sean grinned at each other over the bent, conspiring heads of the other two.

One of the things that made the end bearable was watching the new beginnings. And Elijah was set to soar. Wings that he had been holding too close to his body for too long were being stretched and the flight was going to be glorious to behold.

Only Sean knew who had won when the game was over. And even Sean didn't really care. They all hugged each other. They made plans to get together for a late lunch the next day. They discussed schedules. They absolutely did not talk about the fact that this could very well be the last time ever they did publicity as The Four Hobbits.

The taxi ride back to the apartment was somber. Endings, new beginnings, too long with too little sleep, jet lag, illnesses, coming down from incredible highs, highs that had been going on for over two weeks now. Emotions were too close to the surface. Time had been too sparse to process all of it. Too much. Too fuckin' much.

They didn't speak at all as they entered the building, nodding to the doorman. Dom quite liked the fact that the doorman acknowledged him, just as he did Elijah, with a gentle, "Mr. Wood, Mr. Monaghan," before opening the door for them.

When Elijah keyed open the door to their apartment, their eyes were met by magic. The lights were turned out but the apartment was lit with the hundreds of tiny multicolored lights.

"Our first tree, Sblom," whispered Elijah, holding Dom tightly around the waist and leaning against him.

"And Hannah's." Dom reminded him.

"And Hannah's, " Elijah agreed. "Look." And he pointed to the couch, where she was sleeping, curled up in a fuzzy blanket.

He took Dom by the hand and led him over to the couch, bending down to gently shake Hannah awake.

"Hey, you. Wake up. We're home."

She groaned a bit, but sat up stretching. "Who won?"

"Who the fuck cares? We saw Sean and Billy and had a good time."

"You live in New York, now. You're supposed to care."

"Why? Was a team from New York playing?" Elijah honestly looked confused.

"Geek."

"Shove over. I'm exhausted. Someone wouldn't let me sleep today."

Hannah dragged her blanket and pillow to one end of the couch. Elijah crashed in the middle, pulling Dom down on his other side. The three of them sat in companionable silence, looking at the sparkly, jewel-encrusted tree before them. Dom reached an arm behind Elijah and pulled him close, even as Hannah curled up to rest her head on her brother's chest. Elijah snuggled himself down between the two persons he loved most in the world, besides his mother, and his grandparents, and Pete and Fran, and Billy, and Sean, and Viggo, and Ian, and Liv, and Orli, and…he just snuggled down, happy.

"Sorry about earlier, about the tree. This is great, right now. Really glad you made me do this, after all."

"I didn't make you. I just reminded you about what you really wanted to do."

"Ah, that's a lovely way of puttin' it, innit?"

"Shut up, Dom."

"Yeah, shut up, Sblom. Kiss me instead."

"Aye. Will do." And they kissed and Hannah sighed, happy as she looked at the beautiful tree.


End file.
